The lost children
by Elizabeth Roses
Summary: I do not own disturbed nor do I own Inuyasha this is a collection of one shot short songfic's. Chapter Seven: Leave it alone. Well they say the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry. Well, for Touga it does more then that.
1. Hell

The lost children: hell: Kagome /toga

(Burning now I bring you Hell!)

The jewel glowed a brilliant pink then the two figures Kagome and Naraku vanished. Creatures hands started pulling at her as both she and her enemy both became aware the place the two were being pulled down to, was hell.

(Oh, burning now I bring you Hell!)

The heat of the dark and forbidden underworld beat itself against the poor miko. Kagome felt as if she were on flame. She could not stand, she could not speak, she could not breath.

Naraku watched with dark amusement as Kagome rolled on her back gripping at the collar of her shirt trying to gain enough breath. He started laughing when the earth formed around them. Kagome found herself restrained on a table near the kneeling form of Naraku.

Miles away, a huge white dog started running towards the two, he could only hope that he would make it in time.

(Read me tonight, when the warnings said leave a shudder upon you)

Naraku stood over the spread and bound form of Kagome. She could read him while he could read her. He smile most wickedly at her while she trembled in fear.

Naraku stopped when he heard the howl of an inu a good distance away. He smirked and continued towards her.

Toga ran in fear, he felt his life mate enter the realm of the damned and his mind focused on getting to her before the dark halfbreed damaged her.

(Running from all that you feared in your life)

Toga got there just as Kagome's heart began to slow. The plane of hell beating upon her causing her to slowly pass. Naraku looked at the mammoth white Inu and ran for his life.

(Soul of the night, when the sun mislead paint a horror upon you

Marking the moment, displaying in my ghost of a life!)

Toga chased the half spider around and around forgetting about his love, that is until the spider slowed. Hell started to shift and change, the dark underworld started to regain its former beauty. Wave after wave of the same scent bombarded the dogs nose.

'Kagome!'

(And I can't get round the way you left me out in the open

To leave me to die!)

Toga raced double time to get back to his beloved all the while chastising himself for forgetting about her in the first place. The faster he went the slower he seemed to go.

(So how can I, forget the way you lead me through the path into Heaven

To leave me behind!)

He could see Kagome in the distance making little progress. He could smell her very soul as the dead and damned started to gather around her. Oddly he tripped and as he tumbled from his speed he turned back into his human form.

(Now I can't stay behind

Save me, from wreaking my vengeance

Upon you, too chilling more than I can tell

Burning now I bring you Hell!)

He sunk into the black pit that surrounded him. He screamed out his mats name as he went further into the depths of hell.

(Free me tonight, as the animal kings breathe their terror upon you

Caught in the moment, engaging in my

Bloodlust tonight, now I can't control my venom's flow

Get back from me demon, or be exorcised!)

Kagome managed to get on her feet and started walking. Demons from all around her tried to get near her in there bloodlust yet each time they tried to they were purified. Yet she kept moving step after agonizing step.

As she kept walking her gaze glazed over and she kept walking. Time knew her not. For while the purest of lights in the darkest of places she stayed the same while the world around her moved on.

Despite it being hell.

(All my emotion and all my integrity

All that you've taken from me

All my emotion and all my integrity

All that you've taken from me)

Inuyasha just barely dodged a swing from Naraku as he watched his sister and his...his father still as statues gazing into Kana's mirror. Growling he sheathed his sword and tossed it away from him allowing his demon side to come to the forefront of his mind.

Kana didn't know what hit her when Inuyasha sliced her open from the back to the front.

(Now I can't stay behind

Save me, from wreaking my vengeance

Upon you, too chilling more than I can tell)

Kagome blinked and she was back in the final battle. She looked over to her mate and saw that he has not been revived like she had been. She went over to him and placed her hands on his face. His eyes were blank, he has no pulse.

"Touga, Touga mate. Answer me!"

The sounds of the battle field slowed.

(Soul of the night, I know

Now I can't stay behind

Save me,)

Everyone stopped as Kagome cried trying to get her mate to respond Sango, kiko, hell even Kagura and Sesshomaru had water in there eyes when they watched Kagome hang around her frozen mates neck and sobed screaming his name.

(from wreaking my vengeance

Upon you, too chilling more than I can tell)

The night started to bleed into the day as Kagome's cries quieted down. She stood up and picked up her bow from where she unknowingly dropped it and drew an arrow pointed at Naraku. Instead of the arrow turning pink it caught fire.

"(Burning now I bring you Hell!)"

She said as she released the arrow killing the man who killed her mate.


	2. A welcome burden

The lost children ch2

A welcome burden

(SHOUT!)

Kagome woke up with a headache again, she went way to far with the demon sake. She pulled herself up and placed a hand to her head.

'That's the last time I do shots of demon sake on a dare.'

She thought, she paused as she heard another groan in the room. While her eyesight was fuzzy around the edges she could still make out the shape of another being in the room.

He groaned as he sat up, his eyesight and hearing greatly impaired. He tried to remember what happened last night. It had been another long night, keeping his workers in check and running a background check on a few others.

The last thing he knew before someone put a bag over his head was a sickly sweet smell.

Kagome sat up and looked towards the noise. She saw her cousins boss laying on the grown with a hand to his head. She watched as the air in the room shifted and he growled.

"You alright Touga?"

He heard his name being uttered from one of his workers relatives.

"I feel drunk"

(**Heavy! You want it heavy!  
Welcome to my world, either way you pick you're winding down)**

The two stayed in there spots till there senses were no longer muddled. They kept to themselves, the dim light keeping them light.

(**Heavy! I want it heavy!  
Welcome to my world, either way you pick you're winding down again)**

The lights shut off before they turned back on, all of the lights. Touga got to his feet first and started to sniff around trying to pick up the scent of the people who put them in there cell.

While he didn't he did pick up the scent of Kagome's blood.

Kagome slowly stood up and promptly winced. She placed a hand on her leg and when she brought it away saw blood on it. She sat back down hard and dizzy head spinning body threatening to shut down.

Touga saw that there were medical supplies not too far away from Kagome he went over to her medical supplies in hand and wrapped her leg. He looked into her eyes the entire time he wrapped her leg. Her eyes were blank and hallow at the sight of her own blood.

(**Gather your pathetic masses and bring them to me)**

He cleaned her up a little and he watched as she slowly came to. Kagome looked at the room, it was big but empty. The sound of static alerted to the sound of a screen being active.

Kagome groaned as a rather familiar horror icon appeared on the wall being used as a screen.

" welcome. I want to play a game with you."

Touga growled all the while the puppet on the screen. Kagome on the other hand paled further.

**(To a world devoid of light**

**To another time, to another place)**

"Touga all your adult life you have lived a double life, a stern business man with both of your sons as second in command. But at night you run a rather unfavorable business. The business of knowing what people are up to. As the head of a major privet investigator as well as a bounty hunter business as well."

(**And let the broken ones tastes my misery)**

Touga growled at the mans words knowing that there true. The screen blipped and Touga could feel Kagome shake a little.

"Kagome, you are a school teacher by day, helping children learn and grow. But on the weekends you turn yourself into a whore of no virtue. You party to dance the pain away.

You blame yourself for what happened to your mom and grandfather. And so you try to give back to the community that so loved your family. Yet you keep searching to forget the events of the accident."

**(Rip away her disguise and you will realize that ya find)**

Touga looked at the women shaking as she sobbed at the puppets words.

"You two will either leave together or not at all the choice is up to you."

Touga ran over to where the screen was and body slammed it a few times. While Kagome just hugged herself and sobbed.

"He's right"

(**The truth is sickening!)**

Touga looked around to her as she stumbled to stand up. She wiped at her face and took a deep breath.

"He's right, after the accident I wasn't the same person. I started going out and trying to forget about it. Thing is I don't mind. Everything is as it should be. I'm allowed to have the weekends to myself don't i? "

(**We don't need to change it, really  
I kind of like it ugly**!)

"Agree it's not as if I'm hurting anyone either, everything else is just hobby. I enjoy gathering information it helps with business." Touga felt justified and the screen that he had just body slammed opened up

(**Lay it mean! It binding! Seathing! Blinding! Screaming!**)

Touga entered the room first and took a look around. The rest of the space turned into a rather nice looking house. One bed, bath and kitchen.

Kagome stuck her nose in and slowly explored.

(**Gather your psychotic masses and bring them to me  
To a world devoid of sanity  
Another time, &amp; another place  
And then the violence creates calamity**)

The two slowly made a home of the space. Yet they had no contact with the outside world at all. Kagome took her frustration out on the meals that she made. Whoever placed them into there cell made sure that Touga had something a wale on when his rage reached the peaks.

(**Rip away her disguise and brothel the lies that ya find  
The truth is sickening!  
We don't need to change it, really  
I kind of like it ugly!**)

They kept to themselves rage and frustration growing. Touga kept watching Kagome in the kitchen the one day. He went over to her and gave her a big kiss on the lips.

(**The race of the Mother Culture is thickening!)**

She pulled back and slapped him for it.

(**The rape of the Mother Culture is nearing!**)

He looked at her and gave a long growl

(**The face of the Mother Culture is sickening**!)

He went to kiss her again, only she turned aggressor. They switched and changed.

(**The rape of a Mother is the loving I need**)

The two brothers watched on the monitors with a slight smile. Finaly the girl who they consiter to be a sister and there father getting together at last.

(**Bleeding now - 1! 2! 3! 4!)**

Touga hugged Kagome to him as the sound of a hatch opening up sounded throughout the place. The smell of the ocean tickled his nose. He gave a small growl and turned into his mate.


	3. This moment

Lost children ch3 this moment

(**You will remember this moment)**

Touga looked at his mate as she walked beside him, his thoughts turned into the most wicked of thoughts. She on the other hand flushed hard causing her to stop for a few moments looking at the larger then life male who laid claim to her. Sango walked beside her startled at the reaction she saw from her sister figure.

Everyone continued for a few days before Touga swept up his mate and took her to a secluded spot.

(**As you dig into me**

And from your smile now

**It seems as if you liked it)**

He took her to a safe spot near the holy mountain behind a water fall, there his carnal desire for his mate came full thrust.

She needed him, her blood burned for him. She all but shredded there clothes trying to relieve this burning, carnal feeling for him. She could feel his claws dig into her, breaking the skin making her bleed. She couldn't think but now happy she was that he was claiming her fully as his.

(You'd better cherish this moment

**As you dig into me)**

He loved the feel of her dull human nails digging into him, the little scratches that she gave him. All of it made him want her more.

They spent weeks mating finally enjoying the togetherness that it brought. But much like everything else in the world: all good things must come to an end.

(**You'll never get another chance**

**At this)**

Tougaand Kagome lived in peace and harmony for many a century. Little by slow she noticed that he started to pull away from her. That he spent more and more time away from there home.

She kept waiting for him to come back. Sesshomaru saw this and took her to her chambers to rest once she collapsed from exhaustion. This event happened at least once a week.

Sesshomaru took it upon himself to keep an eye on his father's mate. After a year of seeing his father distance himself from his mate he finally stood up and asked his sire why he was, once again, ignoring his chosen female.

**(I won't stand another minute**

**Of your questioning me)**

All his questions about his habits lead his sire to turn his rage, once on his son, to his mate.

(**You hear me, bitch, stop**

**The interrogations over)**

Touga found his mate easily enough, his rage surmounting his logic. His eyes bleed rouge as he neared his mate. In his mind the reason why his son was questioning his actions were because of his mate.

Kagome felt her mate draw near as she recounted her tale of them finding the jewel to her step-grandchildren.

"Touga?" She asked as he drew near, the kids still laying or sitting on the large grass lawn. The closer he came to her the more curious she got.

(I can't handle the feeling

**Of your pestering me)**

That one word took him over the edge, some of the kids picked up on his mood, the younger ones scrambled towards there older half siblings. The older half siblings tensed incase actions to defend there younger siblings.

Kagome tilted her head in question as Touga drew near.

(How would you like

**To meet my favorite fist)**

In the blink of an eye Kagome laid on the grown with claw marks on her cheeks. The teens of the group were on there feet growling at the head of there family.

Kagome could feel the tears brimming, begging to fall. A few escaped as she raised a hand to her newly split cheek. Once her finger tips touched her face the tears freely roamed.

She tried not to sob as she turned, still holding her hand to her cheek, to look at her mate.

" Touga, mate, why?"

**(No you can't renege**

I love to see you beg

**Dream this moment as you run away**

**You will only separate me from)**

The giant white inu that was caged, muzzled, and chained down desperately tried to escape from his confines. He could not believe what his body was doing! That damned spider was going to pay for hurting his mate.

(All I believe this moment

In brutality

You're the one who kept on pushing

**Till I made you bleed)**

Sesshomaru came to his step mothers rescue. He stood in front of s father while his oldest son scooped up his injured gram up in his arms and ran.

Touga, rather his spider controlled body, launched himself at his son and the two started to fight. The older of the kids gathered the younger of the group and retreated towards the shiro.

Both drew blood on the other.

Both wore there cuts.

**(It seems your pride has been stolen**

Since you stood up to me

I'll tell you now you know I think I

**Really like it)**

The real Touga watched with pride as his oldest son not only kept up with him but landed more blows on his stolen body. He couldn't help but mentally smile at the scene.

" that's my boy,"

(So learn a lesson from someone

Who will never repeat the many

**Tragic mistakes of his past)**

Both inuyasha and Kikyo were shocked when a mini Sesshomaru carrying Kagome entered the village from the way of the well. Maru nodes towards his half aunt.

"Uncle, grand father hurt grandmother." Inuyasha reached out and took his friend, sister, and adopted mother from his nephews arms, his eyes growing red when he sees the slashes on her face.

**(I hope you savor this moment**

As you're still on your feet

**So keep it quiet now)**

Kagome placed an arm on her friends arm, he placed her gently with her feet on the ground. Maru and inuyasha both looked at her as she gave them a small smile. The slashes on her face healed enough that they stopped bleeding.

They watched her as she silently went about the village, helping with what was needed. While she was safe with Inu, she worried about hers.

(I think you're gonna like it

Words have consequences when

They're spoken to me

**Better be careful when you're writing checks)**

Touga, rather the spider in Tougas body collapsed on the ground days after he and his oldest started there battle. Sesshomaru was a little puzzled as the why his father didn't turn into his youkai form. That of his species.

Sesshomaru's questions were answered. A loud howl broke through the dead silence.

**(Don't you question how**

I stand above you)

The howl broke through the clouds and Inuyasha paled, as did Kagome. Kagome could not breath, she could not think. She felt absolute terror. She ran, she didn't think she just ran.

**(Now you know the answer**

**Save yourself from danger)**

Maru kept an eye on her as she ran then vaulted herself into the bone eaters well. He watched amazed when a light came spilling out over the top of the well. Her scent disappeared, he looked over the lip of the well just as his uncle came bolting towards the well.

"I'll be damned, she went home." Maru looked at his uncle puzzled. Inuyasha picked up on it.

"Let me explain Maru..."

(I cannot forget how all of this began

**I know you know the answers)**

Inuyasha explained to Maru everything that lead up to his sires father regaining life. Meanwhile Kagome arrived at her time once again. Souta looked towards the old well house and stood up at the protests of his wife and daughter.

His daughter went with him as he opened the door to the well house, there sitting on the steps was his older sister. Now he and his wife named there daughter after the older Kagome, the younger Kagome watched as her father and this young adult hugged crying.

"Come here kags," her father held out an arm to his pre-teen daughter.

The two Kagome's met and the older instantly saw her as family.

Someone who had kept an eye on the shrine for many a year smiled and left when he saw the older Kagome exited the well house, unaware that he was also being watched.

(Save yourself from danger

**Beaten by a stranger)**

The older Kagome settled into her role nicely as shrine maiden. It wasn't until she started crying during her mates moon a year after she left him, that the one being made himself known.

He came up to her the one day that she was sweeping the steps, she turned and gave a horrified look at him. Her miko powers flared up in answer to the dark youkai she felt from the being in front of her.

She fell to her knees shocked and stunned at the body of her mate on the grown un-moving.

A small white dog came over and gently placed a paw on her leg. With tears streaming down her face she looked over at the dog. The dog gave a small sad whine, before jumping up to lick her tears.

The older Kagome giggled and slowly moved the pup away from her, she giggled all the while during the kisses attack. With a sniff and the wipe of her nose she slowly reached her hand out towards him.

**(Blood still on his hands)**

Touga in a smaller version of his true form sniffed her hand before going over to his body.

Kagome watched as he sniffed her hand and walked away. She stood and started to walk to the shrine. A flash of light behind her made her stop.

Touga, once back into his body, went to his mate and gave her neck a sniff while holding her in such a way that she could not leave even if she wanted to.

She felt him sniff her neck and she stiffened.

"Mate?"


	4. Old friend

Old friend

Kagome laid still, her mates arm wrapped around her back while her head rested on his shoulder.

_(They are the ghosts of innocence_

_That have awoken from my dreams)_

She felt off, as if there was something not quite right about the room surrounding her. As if the warm body next to her belonged to someone other then her mate. The back of her neck continued to tickle.

Touga rested next to his mate, a smile on his face with an arm around her with her nestled close. He was happy, finally for once in his miserable youkai life there was no war, no strife to take him away from his mate.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts, while causing his little mate to stir.

"Father, you are needed in conference."

Upon hearing the voice of his heir and oldest son he frowned. Kagome gave a groan and turned to her other side and curled up. The blanket slipped off of her when she turned, Touga slid out of bed and walked to her side of the bed to cover her. Hearing her groan in displeasure when the blanket touched her shoulders he gave a low comforting growl to ease her pain.

He tried to contain his anger till he exited the room knowing that she would pick up on it. Sesshomaru waited outside his father's door and took his place flanking him on there way to his father's office. There Kouga the king of the eastern wolves sat covered in bandages with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Kouga, what brings you here last this night?" Touga asked as Kouga handed the great dog general a note.

"My mate was taken from me in the dead of night. Days prior there had been this weird youkai hanging around the den keeping her in his gaze. I fought him till my mate intervened on his behalf. Gave me quite a beating. I heard him mumble something about two down two to go. I headed straight here worried for our pack sister."

(Welcome to your nightmare

_Say good-bye to everything)_

The moment Touga finished reading the note a loud bang shook the shiro knocking the dust from every crevice. Time seemed to slow down for the great dog general as the page slipped from his hand. No mater how fast he went it still seemed slow to him.

The west wall of the room he shared with his mate had a hole in it, the rubble from the magnitude of the explosion everywhere. The only thing missing was his mate.

He walked over to the bed where his mate had once rested, the blanket holding her lingering scent. His son and Kouga reached the room just as Touga stood from his crouched position by the bed.

(All your past obscenities

They have determined where I stand

_Echoing cries, in the time that it began)_

With a rather wicked smile he turned slightly at the ear shattering roar that echoed throughout the island. The demi-goddess holding his hand tugged on it slightly.

"Why did you stop? Didn't you say you wanted to get home before dawn my love?"

The half demon half kami looked upon his latest bride, with a smile and a squeeze of his hand started walking.

_(Hear me now)_

To say she was surprised when her former husband and son stormed through the doorwithout invitation deeply concerned her. For when he placed her in charge of the cloud palace he made her share that any demon nth at needed to enter the shrine of the gods would be able to.

She made the mistake of approaching him, only for him to snarl at her eyes bleeding with a voice loud enough to shake the palace.

Both she and sesshomaru stood outside of the shrine. Letting the man do what he needed to do.

_(Feel my blade_

_There is no more time for apologies)_

A representative of the dark kami enetered the room of the shrine the moment Touga placed the sword of the heavens into the floor.

"Touga old friend, tell me what is it that you are after? Another trip to the under world? Or perhaps information?"

The God looked upon his friend struggling to contain himself.

"Something took my mate, is taking the mates of the other Cardinal Lords as well. What do you know?"

(Malevolent emotions

_Take hold of me)_

The kami sighed and looked into his friends mind.

"I do know who took your mate old friend. Gather your friends at the gate of the heavens and I will take you to the realm of the kami's."

At his friends words Touga calmed quite a bit. He bowed to the kami.

"Thank you my friend_"_

(Are you ready to begin your trip to the other side?

_Death is an old friend of mine)_

With two at his arms and two at his feet, he could not but help smiling at his latest two conquests. Not the most powerful and most beautiful women of the mortal worlds is his. The thrill of the upcoming war thrilled him, as did the beautifully decorated backs of his conquest. The half dragon, half kami of pain enjoyed inflicting pain on his mates.

'Mates, ha! What a laugh,'he thought. 'If anyone knew what I was planing I would be killed on the spot.' One of them didn't move the right way causing him to whip her violently on the back.

One of his 'wives' stopped what she was doing and went to comfort her sister.

He started dreaming of that day, he wondered which one would enter his realm first. He would not show the males mercy. In fact he would force them to watch as he did a 'holy, cleansing' of the females.

_(You can't escape your judgment_

I hear them calling out your name

_Do not beg for mercy now) _

The men stood outside the gate, youkai raging armor shining in the morning sun, blades, fangs and eyes seeking out the first taste of enemy blood. Three of them agreed to stand aside and let the great dog general have the first crack at the half being.

Death watched as he old friend and other lords stood before the gate. Shaking his head thinking that the youngster earned the beating he promptly was to receive, he opened the door and allowed the group in rank to pass through.

The first thing he noticed, no the first thing that his nose noticed:the scent of his mates blood soaking the air. Both he and the wolf darted towards there mates.

The Demi kami frowned as he pulled Kagome by her hair into the hallway. He wanted to breed her first, with her already a Demi kami from her pure soul he had hoped to introduce the world to holy pain. Little did he know that her mate hid in the shadows waiting for the right time to strike.

Materializing a whip from out of thin air, while throwing her to the grown Kando started to heavily whip her.

"Forget him, that demon forced himself upon you, you are my mate and only mine!"

(You never showed any to them

Embrace your final punishment

There's not a soul to hear you scream

_I have to thank you for letting out the animal in me)_

Touga watched as her back began to profusely bleed. His hand went to the heaven sword, only for Gotu to start shimmering on his back. He gave the blade a quick look at before rushing to save his mate.

Nothing could save Kando from the force of tougas thrust. In shock he dropped the whip looking at the sword stick out of his stomach. Both hands on the blade trying to dislodge it he watched as the wolf went over to his pack sister.

'If the wolfs there then that means.'

_(Hear me now_

Feel my blade

There is no more time for apologies

Malevolent emotions

Take hold of me

Are you ready to begin your trip to the other side?

_Death is an old friend of mine)_

The sword split him in half, all the while he watched as kouga took the crown off of his beloved mate. Almost seconds after the sword left the wound the wound healed. The whip back in his hand as he spun around to rip the person behind him a new one.

Only to meet with a giant muzzle. Kando thought only two words before the giant dog began tearing him limb to limb. Kagome watched in a haze of being under the spell for weeks in the realm of the kami's as she saw both men whom she saw as mated try to kill one another, while it being true that only one did the killing.

Kagome passed out right as Kando's blood started to mingle with touga's blood.

_(The blood became my life_

When I was trapped inside

_And I can feel the dark passenger calling me)_

Touga felt something wrong with himself. Felt his blood become at war with himself. He knew that his mate was near him so he made the slit second decision to put himself in a trance. Little did he know that the gods were on his side. Somewhat that is.

(My mother's blood and mine

Uniquely intertwined

_Help me father purge the memory from my mind)_

The kamis gave him help with trying to control the new status, by getting his father to help.

"Hello son" Touga looked at his sire.

"Father what am I doing here, what are you doing here?

"You have gotten yourself into trouble boy, I'm here to help you out. You killed a kami"

(My hunger to destroy

When I was just a boy

_It pulled me deeper into something that I now enjoy)_

"Father I'm a demon its part of my nature to protect what is mine.

"That may be son but since you killed a kami, sorry a demi kami you now have to replace him.

(The ritual begins

Evil will meet its end

_In your destruction I will finally feel whole again)_

Touga thought on his father's words, in all reality he was ok with being a Demi kami.

"You do realize that once the process of you becoming a Demi kami you would have to give up your mate. Your cousin has already taken your mate back to the shiro."

"But she and I can still see each other in the cloud palace.

"See yes, but over time while she forgot her pain here..."

"That's enough. I found my mate again and I will not leave her!"

Touga woke up and made his way back to his shiro, where everyone grouped together males with there mates sleeping off the last of the watched over his mate in her room.

He got into her dreams and profusely apologized to her, for leaving her there without him_._

_(There is no more time for apologies_

Malevolent emotions

Take hold of me

Are you ready to begin your trip to the other side?

_Death is an old friend of mine)_

He moved the pawn taking her knight in the game of chest, she looked much older then the last time he saw her, when she had the horrible nightmares.

_(I have become your nightmare_

_Say good-bye to every thing)_

Her queen captured his King signaling there time was up. She stood and went to the door.

"Goodbye." And she left. He went home as well. He knew what her words meant. Throughout the world he owned a bowl of sorrow echoed. His mate had given up. In his sorrow he failed to mention another being in his space. That is till a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Hello old friend."


	5. Monster

(An) I apologize for not finding the whole song lyrics there is more for the full song please look it up. Also there will be some slight bdsm stuff in this chapter if that is not your thing then please move on from this chapter. You have been warn)

Monster

She knew of his past, leaving one female for another. She knew that he left one woman with his pup for another woman who had his pup. She could only hope that he would not do the same with her.

She placed a hand over her ever growing womb as she yet spent another night alone without her mate.

(End this suffering)

With her own eyes she saw his betrayal. Something inside her snapped at the pile of pictures. Her gaze stiffened her heart hardening at the sight before her. Her mate had betrayed her.

(You made a monster of me

Through all your wicked lies)

Months later gun in hand Kagome snuck over roof tops towards omuk industries. There she would get her instructions for her next target. She stopped as a familiar white haired man passed underneath her.

She remembered every word that he had ever said to her. Ever kind word that had been a scorpion sting to her distrust.

(Forever tortured by you

Abandoned at death's door

Until I said no more)

Kagome continued forward, when she gained this job out in the field she took a vow of silence. And to show how serious her vow of silence was she got her vocal cords removed.

When she hot to her bosses office Kanna took her gun from her and

gave her the next day's schedule. Kagome found herself shocked that her former mate had a meeting with Kagura for a business merger. She spent the rest of the night in a meditative rest.

(Don't look away)

Touga could not keep his eyes off the young woman who escorted him to her bosses office. She looked so much like his mate. The one that vanished so long ago. True her hair longer then that of his mate but she carried the same peace that his mate had.

(You're just a former regret of mine)

Kagome kept her mind on her job while taking her mate to her boss. All the while she knew that he could not tear away from her beauty. Once she delivered him to Kagura she allowed her mind to go to where she just about counted down the seconds she had spent with the larger inu.

(And when you want, just look away

You're just a former regret of mine

Erasing now)

In her mind she had destroyed him in thirty different ways. One including her hidden profession. Kagura caught on to her thoughts and dismissed Kagome to go to her...shall we say...night job.

(You made a rock star of me

Gave me this wicked life)

Touga left the meeting and headed towards where the mother of his heir resided.

Inukimy. Or Kim was well known in the red light district as a person people submitted to. When not working for Kagura, Kagome worked side by side with Kim. Quickly Kagome became known as someone with special abilities. Being a miko and all she gave demons that desperately wanted to submit to someone, someone to do that to.

(Paid to be tortured by you

A life I now abhor)

Kagome lead Touga to a St. Andrew's Cross and he gave her full submission. Kagome smiled with glee at the thought of punishing her old mate...she did not hold back.

(And still I say, no more

Think over all of the shit in your mind

Think over and come to grip with it

Think over all of the shit in your little twisted sick mind, all said)

When he felt the rise of her powers he knew instantly who she was. His long missing mate.

/flash back/

Touga wanted to make sure that his mate and there pups would be safe with all the comforts that they could possibly need. True he began to neglect her a bit, ok he lied he neglected her quite a bit. But all for the name of love.

/End/

"Mate, come back." The first words spoken from him all night caused her to stop full swing.

"What?" 

"I neglected you out of love. I wanted to make sure our pups were safe when birthed."

Kagome sank to her knees mouth open and her flogger rolled out of her hand.


	6. Run

Run

(An: yeah...this one is going to be a bit dark...I'm sorry but that's just how the story is going. Please forgive me)

(Run and hide again

I want to wait this time)

Kagome ran with the larger Inu at her heels. Well, as fast as she could run being heavy with child. Over fallen logs and small streams she raced truing to get away from her lovers furious mate. Looking over her shoulder she didn't notice her father's head guard in her path. Takamaru did not expect to bump into Kagome-sama on his way back to there winter home.

"Kagome sama, what's wrong?" While none too happy that his beloved princess became a demons whore he put on a strong face for his princess.

"The caravan got attacked by a demon bitch!" Kagome went behind Takamaru as touga's mate found them. Both the bitch and warrior put on a show for the princess.

Touga knew something was up with his 'mate', it couldn't be that she knew that he started to grow tired of her. Could it?

(Don't wonder why you can't clear this final sin

You know this story was over before it began)

The two started fighting over the woman that pushed her way into there lives. Inukimi wanted him to kill both her and her unborn child.

He would have nothing to do with that.

All the while Sesshomaru listened to his parents fight over a slip of a woman. Till one day he decided to go visit her.

He met with the woman of his father's obsession and found her to be a rather homely woman.

"Please come closer, you wish to speak to me do you not?" Sesshomaru seemed surprised to hear the woman call out to him. He entertained the notion of just leaving.

He saw her stand and bow to him as he ended the clearing.

"Thank you son of Touga."

Again her words caught him off guard.

"You are the woman who is coming between my father and my mother. Give me one reason why I should not kill you and be done with it?" Sitting again looking up at the son of her lover she quietly pondered his question.

"Your father speaks very fondly of you. He wishes for you and I to meet. It was not my intention to get between him and your mother. Nor was it my intention to bear him a half breed child. In truth you would be doing us a favor disposing of us both. Killing me and killing your father's sin as well."

Sesshomaru found logic in her words. He addressed her one last time turning away from her. "I will permit you to live another day"

(This is a battle

You're not gonna win

Welcome to the end)

While leaving Touga to deal with the mess with the dragons she watched as Takamaru finished his part of the deal. True she didn't tell him that he would die by the hand of her former mate but she figured that he would find out soon enough.

(I've spent a lifetime planning out your destruction

You're never gonna witness another day

Alone in my mind, planning out your destruction, with no other function)

800 years later

Touga and Kagome found one another yet again reincarnated, but Takamaru also found Kagome as well. While Touga and Kagome where friends Takamaru found himself furious that his girlfriend wanted to spend more time with her friend then he. Oh he plotted and planed since the first day the trio met, little did he know, so did inukimi.

(You really don't know how long I've waited for your destruction

I'm telling you, you just can't get away

A whole lifetime planning out your destruction, with no other function

You really don't know)

Kagome watched touga's eyes turn red before turning and running. She had no idea what she did to anger him but she needed to get as far away from him as she could.

Watching the scene unfold inukimi and Takamaru watched with glee as Touga in a rather deep rage chased after Kagome for planing to hurt his expecting mate.

(You better run)

Kagome ran as fast as she could trying to make her way to the shrine where her family called home. Heart thudding in her chest she stopped abruptly when a pack of wild dogs cut her off.

(Ask me why again, nowhere to go this time

Revenge will be mine again)

As she turned to run back the way she came she found herself surrounded by dogs that would not let her pass. She stood straight as Touga approached. She closed her eyes befor knowing nothing more.

(Say goodbye, my friend

Don't run away this time and die like a man)

Inukimi watched with glee as Touga tortured the woman of his prior affections. Now she didn't die nor did Takamaru, yet but she watched glowing with child.

(There is no escape from my plan

Welcome to the end)

Takamaru watched as his obsession was tortured to the point of no return. From death that is. While after the first month she broke but he did not. While getting tortured he kept his gaze on Inukimi, who had falsely told Touga that he was the one who tried to hurt her.

Eventually Touga out right killed Kagome and Takamaru. He spent his time with his wife and son all the while feeling like a part of his self was missing.

(I've spent a lifetime planning out your destruction

You're never going to witness another day

Alone in my mind, planning out your destruction, with no other function

You really don't know how long I've waited for your destruction

I'm telling you, you just can't get away

A whole lifetime planning out your destruction, with no other function

You really don't know)

1000 years later

Kagome looked down the shaft of her arrow at the male demon standing before her. She knew that she would get in trouble for going out hunting so late at night but the village needed meat.

He could not believe his eyes. Standing before him stood Kagome. His heart leaped with joy at the sight of her. He held his hands up and she lowered her bow.

It took time but the two developed a relationship. Much to the horror of Takamaru.

(There is no reprieve

You don't dare to look in my eyes

We'll turn their gaze away in time

You better run!)

Takamaru took away Kagome's purity and left her out in the forest to fend for herself. After running for her life Touga in his dog form came to rescue her.

Holding the top of her kimono shut avoiding his gaze Touga could smell what happened to her. He took her to his home where his mother fixed Kagome's wounds.

Touga sent a messenger to Kagome's village stating that he would be visiting in a bit.

(I've spent a lifetime planning out your destruction

You're never going to witness another day

Alone in my mind, planning out your destruction, with no other function

You really don't know how long I've waited for your destruction

I'm telling you, you just can't get away

A whole lifetime planning out your destruction, with no other function

You really don't know)

Beaten and bloodied Takamaru was thrown to the ground in front of Touga.

(Welcome to the end)

Touga threw Takamaru on the ground of a rather large clearing as Takamaru watched touga's eyes bleed pink he started running. Touga chased Takamaru all over the place running the man ragged. Allowing the man no rest at all.

(Run and hide again

I want to wait this time

Don't wonder why you can't clear this final sin

You know the story was over before it fucking began)

Takamaru knew that it would result in his death either way so he opted to go out on his own terms.

Touga took Kagome away and the two of them spent time together alone before trying to start a family.

They named there first born InuYasha.


	7. Leave it alone

Leave It Alone

Kagome felt the bed shift under her mates bed, laying in silence she listened as he left her side yet again. She didn't know what was going on but for the last month she has been seeing less and less of him.

(I can't control my anger and

I've been about to explode

Far too many times)

She spent her day off in the gym of the huge house that she, Touga, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and there mates lived in.

The more she punched the bag the more worked up she became. She kept pummeling the bag seeing it in her minds eye as her wayward mate.

She put all of her rage and energy behind one last punch just as her adopted son entered the room. Shippo watched as his mother figure from so many centuries ago punched the bag off of its chain and punched it hard into the stone wall behind it.

(I've seen my dreams becoming violent)

The next day before work she was at it yet again Shippo took a step towards his adopted mother. "That's the fourth one this month. Is everything alright, besides Touga not being around much?"

Looking up at her kit she answered Shippos comment with solid silence. She wished that her mate was around to battle. Her day dreams while making her way to her job became violent.

Everyone around her, friend, family, foe started to walk on egg shells around her.

Kagome turned on the tv in her office and the channel opened up with her husband Ada Tasho exiting his car walking into court.

(Every time that I see you

No matter how you try to define it

I have been broken too many times)

Kagome turned the tv off after a few minuets of watching. She sat at her desk for a few minuets before turning to look at the clock.

(Too much emotion too long confined has

Weakened the wall that protects you)

Everyone near the office jumped when a large desk went through both the door and one way glass and through several walls before landing on a small office in splinters.

Her daughter Onyu looked at the destruction then to her mother. Onyu had only seen her mother transform once before. When her grand mother passed. For her to transform with out warning caused the poor girl great concern.

While some of the demon employees tried to contain there boss. More for staying on the floor then anything else Onyu called her older half brother.

"Sesshomaru speaking."

"Brother there's something wrong with mother."

"Elaborate."

"She transformed."

(Ease your mind, this moment will pass if you just

Leave it alone, leave it alone every time

My dysfunction is on your mind

When you find that you're at odds with your desire)

Sesshomaru shut his phone off and exited his office. He stopped at his secretary's desk.

"Let my brothers know it's code ten"

Wide eyed she watched his back retreat before dialing the office numbers for his half and adopted siblings.

Everyone expendable exited the floor. Onyu tried to calm her mother as best as she could. The doors to another office exploded open where she saw her older brother transformed.

"Stand down pup."

"I am beta you will listen to me"

"Only submit to alpha"

"You will submit to the beta if the alpha is not present"

"Only alpha, only mate!"

Low to the grown Kagome growled at her son.

"ONLY TO MATE!"

Gut instinct was telling her that he was trying to replace her mate as alpha.

(Just leave it alone, leave it alone every time

My destruction is on your mind

Before you find that you have

Tested my resolve one too many times)

Sighing Touga fought to keep himself seated. Instinct battled him to go to his mate. He knew that she needed him, as he has been distancing himself from her these past few months.

This case was driving him mad. The witnesses have been lying and put in jail for contempt of court. Protesters were throwing rotten food at him and death threats were made to his parson. Only getting a few hours of sleep with his mate he knew that his daughter and sons would protect her.

(I am a stranger, you know I've been

Pressed to the wall far too many times)

Touga looked over at the picture of his family. His gaze ran over each face till it rested on his mates face. It had been so long since he had seen her face. He needed to keep his family safe. He remembered the day very fondly.

_Kagome holding Onyu and the trio were walking around the festival, Touga looked over at his mate. Looking up at him with a smile Touga gave her a chuckle. Looking forward he saw the rest of his family each holding a wrapped package. Feeling his mates lips on his cheeks he looked at her surprised. _

_"Happy birthday mate."_

Touga came out of his memory with the ring from his cell phone. Frowning he gave the screen a look before answering it.

"Pup you better have a good reason for calling on my cell phone." Touga growled out. His growl lessened as he heard his pup whimper into the phone.

"Papa, mother is in the hospital. She went berserk and not even older brother could calm her down. Papa, she changed." Touga's eyes flew wide open.

'Damn it! I should have stayed close to her. I know that threats were made on her life but this is going too far.'

"Thank you for telling me pup. I will be down to see your mother as soon as posable." Touga clicked off his phone rubbing his temples.

Onyu looked down at her cell and over into the room that held her mother. Her half brothers sat around her mothers bed, she heard Shippo and his mate Rin come running up to her. Onyu quickly explained to her adopted brother and niece what had happened. Rin went up to her adopted father and gave him a hug.

"Where's her mate? If anything he should be here."

"Father is on his way brother. But he has not been spending time with mother. If anything he had been avoiding her."

Shippo did not like that news. He understood the case his adopted father was working on, he was the cop that brought it to his attention, but to ignore your mate because of it? Something seemed fishy.

(Stop your behavior or you will find

My murderous nature surround you)

Shippo broke into touga's office while the bigger dog went to visit his mate. Or rather that's what he thought. Touga slammed the door shut behind him seeing the fox in his office. Shippo looked up into the Crimson eyes of his mothers mate.

"What are you doing in here pup?" Breaking from his continuous growl he asked of his mates son. Eyes bleeding in return Shippo placed the file down and turned eyes bleeding as well.

"Looks like the tree isn't far from the apple."

"What are you talking about pup?"

"You and buttyasha. Both of you abandoned Kagome. Heh, I wouldn't be surprised of you were chasing a different tail."

"Watch your words pup. You don't know what you speak of."

"You know of Kagome and inuyasha's past don't ya? Your doing the same thing to her that he did!"

(Others have wandered over the line that

Awaken the monster too many times

Leave it unspoken and you will find an

End to the violence if you can)

Touga looked at his mates pup, his makings on his face running jagged.

"Is that a challenge pup?"

Shippo's tails popped out of his uniform getting into a defensive stance growling his challenge to the older male. Touga threw up a barrier around his office so the duo would not get interrupted as the battle for dominance ensued.

(Ease your mind, this moment will pass if you just

Leave it alone, leave it alone every time

My dysfunction is on your mind)

Both daughter and daughter in law held onto one of there mother figures hands. Both looked sad at the figure resting in the bed. Neither knew how long they sat there till one of the nurses came in and gave Kagome a shot.

Both daughters watched as the crests on her face appeared going jagged. Leaping from there seats away from the bed ridden woman Kagome started thrashing.

Even with the nurses and doctors called none could subdue her.

(When you find that you're at odds with your desire

Just leave it alone, leave it alone every time)

In Kagome's coma:

Kagome walked along side her mate, a rather strong hanyou one dressed in dark colors. As Cardinal lords they have been invited to a ball recognizing the mating of a son.

Her mate kept his eye on her the entire time she spoke with the other lady's. Out of nowhere two children came running up to one of the lady's she conversed with. The lady in question picked up the younger of the two as there father came looking for them. As she turned to retrieve some refreshments her gaze__lingered on the lord of the west.

(My destruction is on your mind

Before you find that you have

Tested my resolve one too many times)

Shippo and Touga rested on the floor panting looking at one another. Touga had to admit that he had a hard time keeping up with the pup. 'It must be due to my old age'he mused.

( Ease your mind, this moment will pass if you just

Leave it alone, leave it alone every time

My dysfunction is on your mind)

Shippos eyes widen as he heard the older inu explain that he was distancing himself from his mate for the fact that he had been getting death threats on her. Shippo understood and the duo went to go see Kagome.

(When you find that you're at odds with your desire

Just leave it alone, leave it alone every time)

No matter what she did to the dog Touga's second wife watched the whole thing through means of dark magics. No matter what he did to protect his mate, though she called Kagome much much worse then that.

:looking up: if I said much worse about the girl why don't you type it out?

:author: frankly I like Kagome better then you. And I'm the one writing this fan fiction.

(My destruction is on your mind

Before you find that you have

Tested my resolve one too many times)

:izzy: not looking happy goes back to plotting against her former husband.


End file.
